You still a lesbian?
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia had six children, six children who they raised and six children who each turned out very, very different from the other. Ichigo and Renji sit down and talk with each of them and can only marvel at how bizarre Ichigo's family is, Sequel to "Give me my sons underwear back". Mention IchiRuki, RenSuki and a couple OC pairings


_This is a sequel to my story "Give me my sons underwear back". It's a continuation of Ichigo and Renji's conversations in that story_

_I found myself desiring a sequel and here we are_

_Also, I base some of the characters after popular characters from other series, see if you can spot them all, shouldn't be to hard since I don't even bother to change the names of most of them..._

* * *

Six children

He had six children

Two sons, four daughters

His wife and him were blessed with six children

And one by one, they grew up. One had gotten married and blessed them with a grandchild, the others hadn't

Let's leave it at that for now...

And one by one, they grew up...

* * *

**FIRST SON: ISSHIN**

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia's first child and oldest son, Isshin Kurosaki sat there in the Squad 8 Break room, opposite of his father and next to his father-in-law...

"I'm sorry..." Isshin sighed as he turned to Renji whose eyes were burning holes into his head "Is there something in my hair?"

"Just ignore him" Ichigo sighed

"He won't stop" Isshin mumbled

"I've got my eye on you" Was Renji's seething statement

"Good to know...why, exactly?" Isshin asked

"You stole my Ryuko" He growled

"Oh boy, here we go" Ichigo sighed as he pulled out a bottle of Sake

"You..._defiled _my daughter" Renji spat "You left your horrid mark all over her and-"

"You do realize that your daughter is my oldest friend, the person I trust most in the world, and my _wife_, right?" Isshin questioned with a raised eyebrow

"She is my daughter before any of that" Renji glared "You put some thoughts into her head, made her think she was in love with you when actually-"

"Is it always like this?" Isshin questioned his father

"Yep" Ichigo nodded as he began to pour the Sake

"Don't ignore me boy!" Renji snapped

"Hoo boy" Isshin sighed as he reached for a cup of Sake

"You drink alcohol?! I will not allow my daughter to be with someone who defiles his body like that!" Renji screamed

"Good lord" Isshin sighed as he placed the cup back

"So how's life as a Lieutenant?" Ichigo asked his son

"It's good" He nodded "Soifon treats me-"

"Don't change the subject!" Renji snapped "We were on the topic of you and my daughter!"

"Yes, me and your daughter, my wife" Isshin groaned as he faced Renji "My wife of 14 months, the mother of my child, _your _grandchild"

"You being his father is his only flaw!" Renji roared

"Oh for fuck's-"

"YOU SWORE! HEATHEN!" The red head screamed

"What the hell did I marry into?" Isshin asked his father

"I married into Byakuya's family, you got off easy" Ichigo noted to his son "Trust me"

"I'm not so sure" He sighed once again "Ms. Tatsuki is fine but-"

"DO NOT SPEAK THE NAME OF MY WIFE! YOU HAVE NOT EARNED THAT RIGHT!"

"_He's _beginning to get a little tiresome" Isshin noted, pointing his thumb at Renji

"Beginning to?" Ichigo chuckled "He's been like this ever since he found out you two were dating"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here" Renji grumbled at Ichigo

"Oh look, he lowered his voice to indoor level" The orange haired captain smirked

"You shut it!" Renji shouted before turning back to Isshin "And you-"

"Stay away from your daughter/my wife" Isshin mumbled "Got it, request denied"

"You little-"

"Man, Renji. If this is what you're like this with Ryuko. Just imagine what you're going to be like when your older daughter gets married"

_That _set him off

"DON'T YOU DARE GO THERE!" Renji screamed, his face turning as red as his hair "NO MAN WILL EVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY YUKAKO! SHE'S OLDER AND WISER THAN RYUKO, SHE KNOWS BETTER THAN TO-"

Isshin quickly realized that his father was just trying to take the verbal abuse of him and redirect at himself

Needless to say, it was working

"-WITH A RUSTY PINECONE!"

"Nice" Ichigo scoffed before turning back to Isshin "How is my grandson anyway?"

"He's doing well, we think he's going to start speaking soon so-"

"You should have named him Renji" Renji spat in disgust

"Should we have a second one, I'll make sure to consider it" Isshin noted

"SECOND ONE?!" Renji screeched "NO! YOU HAVE CONTAMINATED MY RYUKO ONE TOO MANY TIMES, I-"

"You know it just dawned on me" Isshin stated as he stood up "I have a wife and son, who will probably be wondering where I am at this point"

"Go on" Ichigo addressed his son "They'll make better company than this"

"Thanks dad" Isshin nodded as he began to leave, but not before turning to Renji, a large grin plastered on his face "Well, I'm off to defile your daughter"

"WHAT?! YOU LITTLE-" Renji roared before Isshin vanished with a flash of Shunpo "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL-"

"Seriously, what will you be like when your other daughter settles down?" Ichigo asked

Renji slowly creaked his head towards him and unsheathed his Zanpakuto

"Okay, fucking seriously?" Ichigo sighed

* * *

**FIRST DAUGHTER: FUMIKO**

* * *

"Well, I'll be damned" Ichigo whistled at Renji "So you don't hate all of my kids, afterall..."

"The only one I hate is the one who has poisoned my Ryuko" Renji growled "Your others are fine"

"We have names you know"

"Ah...sorry" Renji apologized to the woman sitting next to him

A tall woman with a bob haircut and a sleeveless kimono, highlighting a tattoo running down her left arm. Ichigo and Rukia's second child, their oldest daughter, Fumiko

"Don't mind him" Ichigo informed his daughter "He's a little worked up today, he saw Isshin and Ryuko taking little Ichigo for a walk and-"

"Don't. speak. his name" Renji seethed

"Honestly" Fumiko sighed "I'm here and all you want to talk about is Isshin"

"You know we don't mean that" Ichigo sighed

"Yeah" Renji nodded "We're not belittling you, we're just-"

"It's fine, never mind" Fumiko sighed with a wave of her hand "Let's just talk about something else..."

"So..." Renji began "You still a lesbian?"

"Renji!" Ichigo snapped

"Yup" Fumiko nodded

"What's...what's the...what's that like?" Renji asked

"_Renji!_" Ichigo cried once again

"Well you know how you have sex with a woman?" Fumiko asked, earning a nod from Renji "I do that too"

"Oh...okay" Renji nodded

"For the love of-" Ichigo sighed

"Still uncomfortable talking about my sexuality?" Fumiko questioned her father with a raised eyebrow

"It's not that" Ichigo sighed once more "I...I-"

"Yep" Fumiko piped "That's what I thought"

"I...There's nothing wrong with it" Ichigo stated her

"I know" She nodded

"It's just...you had a boyfriend six months ago" Ichigo noted

"I was lying to myself" She shrugged "I don't think I wanted to admit it. to be honest, but now I..."

"It doesn't change a thing, it doesn't matter to me" Ichigo informed her "You're my daughter and I will always love you, no matter what"

"Thanks dad" She smiled as she reached over the table and gave her dad a hug "I'm just glad you're okay with it"

"Well this is...nice" Renji piped in "All...huggy and stuff...nice"

"Kinda like you and Ryuko, right?" Ichigo chuckled

"Forgive me for loving my daughter" Renji grumbled "Even if she did marry...that...that...clown"

"Well, I know I won't be making the same _mistake_" she stated as she broke off the hug "I'll never get married off to some guy like that"

"And how can you garuntee that?" Renji asked "Oh right, the gay thing"

"Yes, _the gay thing_. I have to kiss atleast one woman every month or the lesbian society revokes my membership..." She smirked "Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to see my girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?" Ichigo questioned "You didn't tell me about this"

"Yeah, well whatever" Fumiko shrugged as she stood up and made her way to the exit

"Wait, should I meet her? Or do you-" Ichigo began

"You don't know her, probably want to keep it that way, right?" Fumiko smirked

"Oh, come on. Who?" He questioned

"So now you're interested in my life" Fumuko sighed

"Fumiko..." Her father moaned

"Alright fine" She sighed "Suppose I was going to have to tell you anyway, her name's Rune, she's in Squad five and that's all I'm telling you"

"Wai-" Ichigo began

"Okay, bye now" Fumiko said quickly as she vanished

"Fumiko..." Ichigo sighed

"So...she's a lesbian?" Renji question

"We established that several times" Ichigo sighed once again

"So...you're okay with it?"

"We also established that" Ichigo mumbled

"So...your daughter's had sex with another woman" Renji noted, the word turning Ichigo's face red "I'm not gonna lie man...that's pretty hot"

Ichigo proceeded to unsheathe his Zanpakuto

"Now who's over-reacting?" Renji questioned

* * *

**SECOND SON: KEIJI**

* * *

"Father, I have wonderful news. I am getting married!"

Ichigo and Renji stared at the boy sitting across from them, Ichigo and Rukia's third child, a near carbon copy of his father save for his wilder hair, Ichigo and Rukia's second son, Keiji

"Oh for gods sake Keiji" Ichigo sighed as he placed the cup of sake down

"Father?" He questioned

"Who is it?" Ichigo asked

"Kasuga Kamui from Squad 2" Keiji smiled "She-"

"You've been engaged to her _four _times" Ichigo grumbled

"Five" Renji reminded

"That's right, the 48 second engagement" Ichigo sighed

"That was different!" Keiji explained

"How?" Ichigo questioned "You've been engaged over _20 _times to 9 different women!"

"You don't understand!" Keiji defended "This time-"

"This time, this time, _this time_" Ichigo drawled "You say that every single time Keiji! Are you trying to set some kind of record?!"

"Father!" Keiji snapped "I admit my ventures into engagement have been less than successful, but this time I have no doubt that this time I will proceed to marriage!"

"Sure you will" Renji sighed before taking a cup of Sake

"I see no reason why you shouldn't believe me!" Keiji growled as he narrowed his eyebrows "When Brother Isshin got engaged you celebrated!"

Renji proceeded to crush the cup in his hand

"Well...you celebrated father" Keiji noted

"Isshin only got engaged once" Ichigo glared "We celebrated your first four engagements Keiji, we're not going through all the trouble for you again and again. You want us to celebrate your engagement? We'll do it once you're married and this all ends"

"I see" Keiji stated slowly as he made his way to his feet "I had no idea you had so little faith in me"

"Keiji" Ichigo sighed "I just want you to stop fooling yourself, I want you to start taking things like getting engaged seriously"

"I _am _serious" the boy glared "I _am _getting married father and for your judgement, don't even bother showing up!"

And with that, the boy stormed out

"Should...I feel bad?" Ichigo questioned Renji

"It's our responsibility as parent's to point out the stupid shit our kids do. Don't feel bad seeing something he doesn't realize" Renji noted, slapping his hand on Ichigo's shoulder "So...ten minutes?"

"I say five..." Ichigo responded

Approximately 8 minutes later, Keiji reentered the room

"Wedding's off"

"And there it is" Ichigo sighed

* * *

**SECOND DAUGHTER: MAGOICHI**

* * *

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Magoichi" Ichigo noted to the woman sitting opposite of him, a woman who bore strong resemblance to his mother, _her _grandmother, apart from her stern gaze. His fourth child and second daughter, Magoichi

"Cut the crap" She glared

"Woah" Renji cut in

"What do you want?" Magoichi asked "After all this time, you call me up, out of the blue?"

"I miss you, okay?" Ichigo grumbled "I rarely see you anymore"

"For good reason" She noted "I don't live in the Soul Society anymore, I took up your old job in Karakura"

"I am aware of that, why you did is beyond me" Ichigo noted to her "Why did you take that job? Why move away from your family?"

"Because I wanted to get away" She grumbled "This place is nothing but some old farts refusing to move on with the times, it's just a bunch of idiots pretending we're in Edo times"

"Listen, if this is about me not putting in good word for you as a Lieutenant, I-"

"You don't get it" She spat "I don't want to live in this world, one where we refuse to march on with the times, I went to Karakura because I wanted to live in the real world. And here you are trying to tie me down here, _some father you are..._"

"What do you do there?" Ichigo questioned, before smacking himself for the dumb question "W-Where do you even live?"

"I share an apartment with Tsuruhime Inoue"

"Tsuruhime?" Renji questioned

"Orihime's daughter" Ichigo muttered

"Call me when the higher ups of the Soul Society grow up and decide to be big boys" Magoichi sighed as she stood up "Until then, don't contact me unless you actually need something"

"Mago-" Ichigo began, but his daughter had already left the room, prompting a sigh from him

"'The fuck is her problem?" Renji grumbled

"Magoichi is a born warrior, she's strong, possibly my strongest child" Ichigo sighed "She won't say it aloud but she thinks the Soul Society, with it's whole Edo period thing, swords and kimono's...she thinks it's all beneath her"

"That would explain why she doesn't wear a Shihakusho" Renji noted "But you just said she hated the whole sword thing...so-"

"Her Zanpakuto is a gun" Ichigo reminded him "_Several _guns"

"Oh yeah..." Renji nodded

"The only reason she's even a Substitute Shinigami is because...well, honestly, I think she enjoys fighting and this gives her an excuse" Ichigo noted

"Her and Tatsuki would of gotten on great back in the day" Renji said with a shudder "And let Kenpachi know about your kids fighting obsession"

"I don't know...honestly, I think she hates me sometimes" Ichigo sighed as he picked up a cup of sake "_Just _me, she gets along fine with her mom and siblings"

"So your daughter resents you?" Renji asked "Can't imagine what that's like"

"Yeah...totally" Ichigo glared at him

"What's that look for?" Renji questioned

"Nothing" Ichigo sighed "I'm just a little bummed out that my daughter probably doesn't think I don't love her and she hates me, I'd never do anything to hurt her...if this is what it takes for her to be happy...then fine"

Little did they know, Magoichi was just outside the door frame, having heard every word

"Relax old man, I don't hate you" She mumbled with smile

* * *

**THIRD DAUGHTER: TOMOKO**

* * *

"To-Tomoko?"

"Hmm..."

"Tomoko..."

"Hnn..."

"Tomoko"

"Uhh..."

"Tomoko!"

"Ohh..."

"**TOMOKO!**" Ichigo roared, ripping the earbuds out of the woman's ears, prompting an angry responce from his fifth child and third daughter, Tomoko

"God, dad!" She grumbled as she paused her game console "What is your deal?!"

"What is with you?" Ichigo grumbled "You've done nothing but play that thing since you got here"

"So?" She questioned

"I invited you here so we could talk" Ichigo informed her

"Then why is he here?" Tomoko asked, pointing out Renji

"Hello" Renji waved

"He just is" Ichigo said with a wave of his hand "Listen we need to talk about-"

"Perfect, the words every kid wants to hear from their parents" Tomoko sighed

"Listen to me, we need to discuss your future" Ichigo stated, earning an eye roll from Tomoko "When are you going to enroll in the Shinigami academy?"

"Never"

"Ne-What?" Ichigo stuttered

"Why would I?" Tomoko shrugged "Being a Shinigami is not my thing"

"W-Why not?" Ichigo questioned "All your siblings are Shinigami"

"Yeah, and they're good, _I'm not_, I'll end up dead" Tomoko droned

"Y-You don't know that" Ichigo told her

"I can assume as much" Tomoko grumbled as she waved her game console about "There's a new Samurai Warriors coming out next month and I intend to live long enough to play it, its seven expansions packs and watch the anime adaptation"

"Tomoko" Ichigo sighed before noting his daughter had placed the earbuds back in "For the love of-"

He proceeded to reach over and yank them back out

"Oh thanks a lot dad, you made me die!" She angrily waved her game console in his face before she stormed out the room

"God...damn it" He sighed before turning his gaze to Renji

"Don't look at me, I barely said anything"

* * *

**FOURTH DAUGHTER: MASAKI**

* * *

"So...we're gonna be grandpappies for the second time" Ichigo smiled

"Shut...up" Renji growled

"Ryuko-chan's pregnant again" He said with the biggest shit eating grin "Soon, she'll be showing, my dear boy is going to be a father for the second time. Who'd of thought on that fateful day when we fought and you and Byakuya took Rukia back to the Soul Society that I would marry your oldest friend, you would marry my oldest friend and our kids would get married and bless us with sweet little grandchildren"

"I hate you, I hate your demon spawn, I-"

"Masakwi no dewon spuwan!"

Renji halted abruptly as the unexpected interruption, gazing at the little girl in Ichigo's lap

Ichigo and Rukia's youngest child, just a few years older than their grandchild, Masaki

"Good girl" Ichigo smiled as he gently rubbed his daughters hair, earning a smile from her "You're no demon spawn, you're daddy's little girl, right?"

"Yep!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around her dad

"Come 'ere you!" Ichigo laughed as he wrapped his arms around her

Renji merely stared at the scene before a small smile broke out of his face

"How do you do it, Ichigo?" He questioned

"Do what?" Ichigo wondered as Masaki nuzzled into his chest

"I was barely able to juggle my two girls when they were growing up" Renji noted "And there you are with _six kids_, still raising a few of them. I mean your oldest is in his twenties and married with a kid of his own and your youngest is only four..."

"Yeah, I know, it's a big, weird family" Ichigo smirked "And I'll be honest here, Masaki probably won't be the last either"

"Masakwi gonna be big swisster?" The little girl questioned

"Maybe" Ichigo smiled to her

"Yay!" She cheered happily as she nuzzled her dads cheek

"You're four years old and you're already an aunt" He smiled "Do you want a little brother or sister who's younger than your own nephew?"

"Yup!" She smiled "Masakwi will wook awfter baby bwother or swister!"

"That's my girl" Ichigo smiled

"To being a dad" Renji stated as he raised his cup of sake "It may be hard but it's worth it"

"To being a dad" Ichigo smirked as he tapped his cup against Renji's "And to being a granddad"

"To bweing a swister and auwnt!" Masaki smiled as she scooped up a juice box

Ichigo and Renji merely laughed but were startled as someone burst into the room

"Kweijwi!" Masaki piped happily

"Keiji?" Ichigo questioned "What are-"

"Father, wonderful news, I am engaged!" He declared happily

All that did was earn a sigh from the two men

"Oh for..." Ichigo sighed "Kasuga again?"

"No" He declared happily "To Yukako Abarai!"

Everyone (yes, even Masaki's) eyes widened in sheer surprise

"Y-Y-Y-Yukako Abarai?" Ichigo stuttered

"Yes, I-I know it's a bit odd since she's kinda my sister-in-law" Keiji laughed as he rubbed the back of his head "But what can I say, we went on a few dates and you're not gonna believe this, _**she **_proposed to _**me**_!"

"S-S-S-S-S-S-She proposed to you?!" Ichigo screeched, prompting Masaki to cover her ears

"I know!" Keiji laughed

"Ren...Renji?" Ichigo muttered as he turned to face him

Seeing a blank stare with wide, bloodshot eyes

"Renji..."

"**BANKAI**"

"RENJI!"


End file.
